Shotgun
The Shotgun is a strong weapon in every Duke Nukem game from Duke 3D onwards. It is mostly accessible early on in every game and is very popular among players. It is used both by Duke and the Pig Cops, among other enemies. The shotguns are always a grayish black, and usually have Pistol grips. Duke Nukem 3D A sleek 12 gauge single barreled pump-action shotgun with a pistol grip. It resembles a Winchester 1300 Defender shotgun with forend pistol grip, heat shield and an extended magazine tube. It is a good, close range weapon, very damaging, but inaccurate at large distances. It has an average rate of fire. Duke pumps it after each shot. When the Shotgun is fired, seven hitscan trails are projected from the player, with each trail inflicting 10 damage. The trails are spread out a little, meaning distant enemies will likely only be hit by a couple of the trails, and so take less damage than they would at close range. Tips and Tricks * Always try to use this weapon at close range. As mentioned above, the Shotgun is much more effective at close range. Given the low ammo limit, it makes sense to conserve ammo where possible. * The shotgun is a solid weapon to use against almost every enemy type. It is powerful enough to quickly take down weak enemies, but is powerful enough to be quite effective on stronger enemies. The only enemy it really falters against is the Mini Battlelord and bosses because of how much health they have. * This weapon fires too slow to be very effective against medium to large-sized groups of enemies. Switching to a weapon that suited for crowd control, like the Chaingun Cannon, is a much better idea. * Shotgun ammo is pleantiful, so feel free to use it as much as possible. * You should never use this weapon to hit shootable buttons. It is a waste of ammo, and may be inaccurate. Leave those buttons to the Pistol. * In multiplayer,it cannot kill instantly a 100hp and zero armor player,but inflicts ~90 damage, that means it can kill 150hp and zero armor in 2 shots,but can kill instantly a 100hp and zero armor player or a pigcop with 1 shot + one kick,useful to kill instantly at very close range. * In its last shot (1 ammo),the weapon doesn't pump and switch instantly,making a small time advantage. * In multiplayer and against monsters,try to strafe,duck,jump between each pump; also,try to take cover in a wall when pumping the weapon.This makes you less vulnerable to being attacked when pumping. Trivia * It takes 1 shot from the Shotgun to kill an Assault Trooper or Assault Captain, even at mid range. Bear this in mind when facing a group of them. * With the exception of the Pipebomb and the Laser Tripbomb, which have no direction, the Shotgun is the only weapon whose sprite points right. * A four-barreled variant of the Shotgun appears in Duke Nukem Advance by the name Lead Cannon. * The ammo box that contains the shotgun shells has the Remington logo printed on it. * The Shotgun is named Super Soak'em in Duke Caribbean and humorously squirts water whenever fired. * The Shotgun in Duke Nukem 64 is different in appearance. It has no foregrip, pumps slightly slower, and takes 2 types of ammo (explosive and regular). It more resembles a Franchi SPAS-12. * Though this weapon is dropped by Pig Cops, it is aesthetically different from theirs in that it has all composite furniture with a foregrip, while the Pig Cops' has wooden furniture and appears to be missing the foregrip. * In the Sega Mega Drive port of Duke Nukem 3D the Shotgun is first found in Spaceport. Gallery DN64 Shotgun.png|The Shotgun in DN64 DN64 Shotgun pump.png|Pumping the Shotgun in DN64 Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes The Combat Shotgun is the main shotgun in LotB. Its appearance is very different from other shotguns in the franchise, almost resembling a minigun. A very effective weapon at close quarters but almost useless at longer distances. The only real drawback to its power is it's slow rate of fire especially against enemies with faster weapons. However the disadvantage of a slow rate of fire decreases significantly if the player manages to find the Super Shotgun in Mission 5 as it can fire up to three shots at a time which is more than a match for most of the stronger enemies. If the player finds the Super Shotgun the Combat Shotgun will be upgraded to that for the remainder of the game. Stats *Maximum Ammo - 75 shots *Ammo Pickup - 10 Combat Shotgun Ammo *Weapon Pick Up - 24 Combat Shotgun Ammo See also * Pistol Category:Weapons Category:DN3D weapons Category:DNA Weapons